omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Animdude
Character Synopsis Animdude (otherwise known as Scott Cawthon or simply Scott) is the inital final boss of FNAF World. He is the creator of the FNAF franchise, as well as many other games and animations he made. Scott appears as the true final boss of FNAF World, only appearing when the player defeats Security on Hard Mode. Scott apparently resides in the game's core, since he serves as the creator and storyteller. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: FNAF World Name: Animdude, Scott Cawthon, "Scott" Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Storyteller, The Narrator, Representation of Scott Cawthan Special Abilities: Plot Manipulation (Is referred to as The Narrator and is the one who influences the events that occur within FNAF World, directly causing outcomes to spawn within it's story), Reality Warping (Able to shape reality to the way the story should go, including changing locations and settings at will), Energy Manipulation (Can create neon walls made purely out of energy), Information Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate the very coding that makes up FNAF World, being able to effect files and other essentially programs within FNAF), 4th Wall Awareness (Addresses the audience and actively gets pissed at them), Light Manipulation (Capable of creating attacks that revolve around the use of light), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, came back after having been deleted from the files and after the world itself had became to collapse), Immortality (Type 3 & likely 8, Reliant on his core file to exist), Spatial Manipulation (Able to geometrically give himself "3 Dimensions" and make him appear as a 3-D being), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains his own reality at the center of the game, where he narrates), Possibly able to replicate the powers of the animatronics given he gave them their powers Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(It's implied several times that Animdude is Scott Cawthon and that he is the one who created FNAF World altogether, which is an entire reality of it's own. Animdude is the one who "narrates" all of FNAF World and has absolute control over the universe itself, including events that can potentially occur in them. His death initiates the collapse of The Universe. Considered essential to defeating Chica's Rainbow) 'Speed: Unknown ' 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Is directly implied to be the creator of The Universe, in addition is the one who governs the entire universe akin to how a narrator controls a story. Capable of harming Chica's Rainbow, who can onshot entities of this level. His death causes the entirety of the universe to collapse) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(His dialog indicates that he survived the destruction of The Universe and that he even rememebers the default that occured prior to the update. In addition The Universe is tied to Animdude, who's defeat even causes it the collapse upon itself). Reliant Immortality & Regeneration makes him harder to kill 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Universal+ '(Able to govern the universe in any aspect he desires, including the plot of FNAF World) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows everything that occurs within FNAF World, as he's it's narrator and overseer. In addition Scott know the outcome of every situation, including the defeat that was going to befall him, as indicated by his dialog) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: The 4th Wall (Literally) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Neon Wall:' Creates a holographic shield. While this shield is up, half of all damage done to Animdude is completely negated. *'Mega Virus:' Corrupts enemies' essences/data with a lethal virus, quickly beginning to completely destroy them. *'4th Wall:' A glowing, spectral wall is slammed into Animdude's foes. This attack ignores the enemies' defenses while also doing massive amounts of damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fnaf World Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Author Avatars Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Light Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2